The adventures of Reco and Merlisa
by Echos of 2008-2009
Summary: The adventures of Reco the dialga and Merlisa the palkia and Ryan the Groudon. Contains strong lagugage! But hilarious! by originally by RecoMerlisa before she got an accont
1. Chapter 1

Palkia972 wrote this not me

I don't own pokemon!

It's a beautiful day for our heroes today. Ash, Dawn and Brock are going through . This is so because Team Galactics's Saturn had got the Unown treasure from the Solaceon ruins. He wanted to capture dialga and palkia!  
Ash: Well are we there yet, brock?  
Brock: is right up ahead.  
Dawn: It better be! We must stop Team Galactic!  
So it appears our heroes are trying to stop Team Galactic's plot to control Sinnoh!  
Reaching Ash,Brock and Dawn enter.  
Ash:No sigh of Team Galactic yet?  
Dawn: Hmm Have they already got to the top and captured dialga and palkia. But it was funny when palkia scared the crap outta kenny.  
(Dawn pictures what happened at the solaceon ruins).  
Kenny: the statues are colourful?  
Ash/Dawn/Brock: Turns around to see.  
Kenny walks right up to palkia statue.  
Palkia moves his eyes down, looks at dialga and blinks when no one saw, apart from dialga of course)  
Kenny: It looks so...  
Palkia then moves fast saying "BOO!!!"  
Kenny jumps back on the ground pointing at palkia, shaking!  
Dialga then moves laughing so hard.  
Dialga: You got him palkia.  
Palkia: I know. And look at his face. (points at kenny)  
Back to ......  
Ash: Stop dreaming Dawn. Come on. We must get to the top fast!  
Dawn/Brock: Right!!!  
When halfway there....  
BBBAAANNNNGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Ash:What was that?  
Brock: Do you think.... Team Galactic have reached dialga and palkia?  
Dawn; We better hurry!  
They reached the top.....  
Ash/Brock/Dawn: AAARRRR!!!!!!!!  
Ahead was Team Galactic.  
Infront of them was dialga and palkia.  
Saturn; Dialga and palkia.... Cyrus will be here any minute now....  
Cyrus: SATURN, MARS!!!!! Dialga and palkia...  
Saturn: Right here boss.  
Dialga and palkia sweatdropped!!  
Ash: Leave dialga and palkia alone!!!  
Cyrus: No thanks. Saturn and Mars, sort these 3 out?  
Mars: Right boss?  
Saturn: Come out Skuntank!  
Mars: Come out Mamoswine!  
Ash: Let's go pikachu!  
Pikachu: Pika pika!  
Dawn: let's go piplup!  
piplup: piplup  
Brock: Crogunk!  
Crogunk: Cro....gunk!  
Mars: here we go saturn!  
Cyrus: So your dialga and palkia!  
Palkia looked unhappy, but dialga ran, heading towards cyrus.  
Cyrus: NOW!  
( a weird machine activated and dialga hit a shield!  
Palkia: Reco....  
Cyrus: Ah talking ones are even better.  
Palkia: no one hurts Reco, stupid bastard!  
Cyrus: Sorry no room for languages!  
Dialga struggles to get up. Palkia helps him up.  
Reco: This is hard Merlisa!  
Ash; What???!!!! it's Reco and Merlisa?  
Cyrus: So you know them, Ash? How about you burn to ashes?!  
Ash: I don't take that. Pikachu, thunderbolt!  
Pikachu: Pika...CHU!!!!  
Saturn: Skuntank, fury swipes!  
Skuntank used fury swipes on pikachu!  
Pikachu: Pika! he was injured.  
Brock: man that fury swipes was strong!  
Mars: Mamoswine, Blizzard!  
Mamoswine did but blizzard happens in the whole area.  
So it went past cyrus even hitting dialga and palkia!!  
Merlisa: Hey that weren't nice!!!!  
Mars: So what?  
Cyrus: Now machine activate and fire!  
Everyone gasped!  
The machine that hurt dialga began storing..  
Brock: ELECTRICITY!!!  
The machine fired, straight at dialga and palkia!!!!  
,Dawn: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Dialga ducked but Merlisa was hit!  
Everyone looked!  
The smoke cleared and merlisa seemed alright but being a water type meaning she took heavy damage!!!  
Brock: Palkia's hurt badly!  
Plus her pearl was shining, then dull, shining then dull.  
Brock:That balst damaged her pearl! Everyone gasped!  
Cyrus: Are you done yet?  
Reco: No!!!  
Merlisa:...Nev...never!!!  
Cyrus: Fine but you 2 unlock the treasure pokemon. The one said to be the god of all pokemon ever alive!  
Ash: God of all.....  
Dawn: Pokemon?  
Cyrus: Yes the god said to have created your mother and father, Reco and Merlisa!  
Reco looked at Merlisa, and she looked back.  
Cyrus: Time to end this! Let the machine fire again!!!  
Brock: Palkia can't take 2 blasts!  
Dawn: (Was thinking?) (whispers) The machine conducts with water... so  
Piplup knew what she was thinking?  
Dawn: Piplup use whirlpool on the machine!  
Team Galactic gasped!  
Piplup did and the machine sparckled before blowing up!  
Cyrus: (Growls) You fools!!!  
Mars/Saturn: That this! Skuntank, solabeam! Mamoswine, blizzard!!!  
The attacks knocked out piplup and crogunk!  
Ash: pikachu, use volt tackle!!  
Pikachu: Pika (fast) pika pika pika pika! (hits skuntank!)  
Skuntank fainted! But a smell covered the whole room!  
Dawn: That is so..... disgusting!  
Brock: (holds his nose so his voice sounds muffled) It's...(coughs) aftermath, skuntank's ability! When (coughs) defeated it's lets of a powerful smell.. so (coughs) nothing can stand it's smell!!  
Ash: What about...(coughs) dialga and palkia?!  
Reco and Merlisa you can't see their noses! But they couldn't stand it ever?  
Cyrus: Right I'm pissed! Go Masterball!!!  
Ash/Dawn/Brock: (Gasps)!  
The smoke was so deep they coulnd't see who it hit!!  
But eventully, the smoke cleared, but....  
Dawn: WHERE'S DIALGA!!!????/  
Everyone looked where dialga had been standing?  
All there was was the masterball there?  
Palkia (Merlisa) looked too before begining to cry!  
Cyrus: Well, Saturn,Mars, all we need is palkia till the god shows up?  
But shook again?  
Cyrus: Oh,... it's decided to appear now!!!!  
A lighting bolt came down, hitting the ground were dialga had been.  
The lighting began clearing and there was a pokemon there.  
Cyrus: It came out, ARCEUS THE GOD!!!!  
Dawn: Wow that's arceus. (Got out her pokedex)  
Pokedex: No value information!  
Arceus: Where's dialga? (looking at Merlisa).  
Merlisa pointed to the masterball.  
Arceus: WHAT???!!!!  
Cyrus: I knew you'll come out!  
Arceus: And you go out too?  
He used Judgement on them.  
Team Galactic blasted off again!  
Ash: Wow hi arceus?  
Arceus: hello Ash. What aout dialga?  
Everyone looked at the masterball.  
Merlisa smiled and her hands lit up. She picked up the ball and the bal let out a bright light.  
The light disappeared. There was dialga and the masterball destroyed!  
Arceus: You embarrass me by getting captured!  
Dialga: it's not my fault!  
Arceus: Oh yeah.....  
Dawn: WAIT!!!  
Arceus turns facing Dawn!  
Dawn: Skuntank's ability, aftermath let off so no one could see!  
Arceus: Hmm right I'll let you off! Don't do it again!  
Dialga nodded and arceus lefted!  
Palkia: Now what?  
Ash: Well we were heading to veilstone so I can get my next badge.  
Dialga: Well we'll srop you off there. it's the least we can do?  
Merlisa nodded so Ash, Dawn and Brock we taken to veilstone city?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dialga: Well all alone again.  
He was kneeling down and Merlisa sat next to him!  
Merlisa: i don't know what to do to past time!  
Dialga turned is head facing merlisa?  
Merlisa: I don't know what's going on here but i have a feeling it's not good.  
Reco smiled and whispered to her!  
Merlisa smiled and they kissed!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't write this Palkia792 on YouTube did.

I DO NOT own Pokemon!

It's break time at Pokemon training school. Merlisa and Reco are playing on the Roundabout!!  
Playground time.  
Merlisa: Dizzy yet Reco?  
Reco:YES PLEASE STOP!  
Merlisa: Okay.  
Reco:Jesus christ,Merlisa. I could've been sick if you didn't stop!!  
Merlisa: He he.  
Reco: Huh just don't do it again.  
Merlisa: (Wasn't listening)  
Reco: What's up? (Looks in the direction Merlisa was looking.  
Merlisa: Nights and Reala. I thought they were in a game. HOLY SHIT!!!  
Reco: Merlisa! Don't say that.  
Merlisa: WHY?  
Bell rings!!  
Englishso boring LET'S HAVE A ROW!  
Teacher arrives, Mr Arceus.  
Mr Arceus: Right class. Today are 2 new people, although it's a pokemon school. Nights and Reala.  
Class claps.  
Mr Arceus: Right English. So today is commas. What do commas do?  
Reco: I think I know the answer Mr Arceus.  
Ryan (Groudon): NE NE NE NE NE NE NE.  
Reco: Shut up fat boy!  
Ryan: Hey, don't call me fat you fucking dew.  
Mr Arceus: Ryan did you just say the F word.  
Ryan: (Confused) Dew?  
Reco:No he's talking about Fuck. You can't say fuck in school you fucking fat ass.  
Mr Arceus: Ryan!!  
Reco: Why the fuck not!  
Mr Arceus: Reco!!  
Merlisa: Reco, you just said fuck again!  
Mr Arceus: Merlisa!!  
Reala: Oh!  
Mr Arceus: Reala!!!  
Ryan: What's the big deal, it doesn't hurt anybody. Fuck fuckady fuck fuck fuck!  
Mr Arceus: How would you like to see the school Councellor!  
Ryan: How would you like to suck my balls!!!  
Class: (Gasps!!!!!!!)  
Mr Arceus: WHAT did you say??!!!  
Ryan: Oh I'm sorry I'm sorry, what I said was (graps loud speaker) HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO SUCK MY BALLS!! Mr Arceus!!  
Mr Arceus was left there mouth open and really angry!!  
Merlisa: Holy shit dude!!  
After School, Let's go home!!  
Merlisa: Jesus christ, what a row in school?  
Reco: I know, but now it's learning club.  
Ryan: I don't want to do it!!!  
Reco: Why???  
Ryan: Your mum was the one who started that dumb club anyway!!  
Reco: Shut up Ryan!!  
Ryan: Because your mum is a big fat bi....!!  
Reco: Don't say it Ryan!!!  
Ryan: WWWEEEE!!!  
Reco: Shut up.  
Ryan: Wwwweeee.....!!!  
Reco: Don't say it!!  
Ryan: okay.  
Ryan leaves them alone.  
Reco: I'm getting pretty tired of him calling my mum a ...

A stupid song. Reco: mum is a big fat b!tch!!!!  
Ryan: WWWEEEEE........  
Reco's mum a big fat bitch, she's the bigest bitch the whole wide world!!!  
Reco: Shut your fucking mouth Ryan!!  
Ryan continue to sing!!!  
Later...  
Ryan: Bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch Reco's mum is a big fat bitch....  
Reco's mum was right behind him..  
The other pokemon gasps.  
Ryan: Cause Reco: mum is a big fat freaking bitch...  
Ryan looks at the others.  
Ryan: What? (Turns around, sees Reco's mum) Ah Fuck!!!

The next day!!  
Ryan: I GOT BEATEN THE SHIT OUT OF BY RECO'S MUM!!!!!!  
Mr Arceus: Jesus christ. And don't swear!! RECO!!!  
Reco: What? He called her a bit fat bitch, why??  
Mr Arceus: So both of you are in detention.  
Ryan: Can't gp to it!  
Mr Arceus: Why not??  
Ryan: Need a piss why??  
Mr Arceus:Right Reco doesn't go to detention, but Ryan does!!  
Ryan: WWWHHHAAATTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Detention!!  
Ryan: I HATE RECO!!!!  
Ryan's mum: RYAN!!!! What are you doing in detention for??  
Ryan turns and sees his mum!! Ryan: Ah FUCK!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Palkia937 made this not me

I do not own pokemon!

Well everyones heard of achmed the dead terrorist well here's Merlisa the girl palkia...  
Jeff Dunham with Merlisa the girl palkia.  
(Crowd cheers) Merlisa looks around very angry.  
Merlisa: What the hell is so funny? Bastards!  
Crowd laughs hard!

Jeff Dunham: So Merlisa how old are you?  
Merlisa: Why do you wanna know?  
Jeff Dunham: Well you sweared just now.  
Merlisa: And I give a shit about this why?  
Crowd laughs hard.  
Jeff Dunham: Okay so how old are you?  
Merlisa: Fucking 3 asshole!

Crowd laughing again.  
Merlisa: (Moves head closer to the crowd) Silence! I kill you!  
In suitcase: Reco(dialga):You idiot you can't kill a fly!  
Crowd begins laughing again  
Merlisa: (Moves eyes left and right as in scared) What that Reco?  
Jeff Dunham:Yes  
Merlisa: He scared the fucking shit out of me!  
Jeff Dunham: And do you have fun with him in bed!  
Merlisa: (Turns head facing Jeff) You pervet!  
Jeff Dunham:So did you have fun with him then!  
Merlisa: Yeah of course I did!

Crowd listenes!  
Merlisa: (Whispers) pisses me off.  
Jeff dunham: Well wanna hear some music from guitar guy?  
Merlisa: No thanks. Maybe later.  
Jeff Dunham:So your a palkia from the pokemon world?  
Merlisa: What do you think? look at me for....  
Jeff Dunham: Merlisa!!! Stop doing this!  
Merlisa: What? Why do I care? I'm not from this world?  
Jeff Dunham:So what kind of palkia are you?  
Merlisa: A terrifying...... palkia!  
Crowd laughs.  
Merlisa: Are you scared?  
Jeff Dunham: No not really.  
Merlisa: (Roars) And now.  
jeff Dunham: No  
Merlisa: God dammit!

Crowd Laughs.  
Merlisa: Ah I mean ah alla dammit.  
Crowd laughs.  
Merlisa: (Faces crowd) SILENCE!!! I kill you!  
Jeff Dunham: So how do you spell it?  
Merlisa: What? Crowd laughs.  
Jeff Dunham: How do you spell your name and "palkia".  
Merlisa: Oh that's easy you go M-E-R-Loser.

Crowd laughs.  
Merlisa: SILENCE! (High pictched) i kill you!  
Jeff Dunham: So do you battle pokemon?  
Merlisa: What?  
Jeff Dunham: You're finished.  
Merlisa: no I haven't. i feel fine.  
Jeff Dunham: But you're here not in pokemon world.  
Merlisa: You bastard you took me away from mama and papa. They'll kick your ass!  
Jeff Dunham: (Messes around with Merlisa's feet.  
Merlisa: (Looks down at her feet). What the hell happened to my feet?  
Crowd begins laughing.  
Merlisa: Son of a bitch son of a bitch.  
(Jeff continues messing with her feet, then messing her body.  
Merlisa: (Faces Jeff) Stop touching me!!!

Crowd laughs.  
Jeff lifts Merlisa in the air.  
Merlisa: What are you doing? ow shit I'm in the air!  
Jeff put her down. :Just sit tight1  
Merlisa: Okay.I will not move my ass!  
From suitcase: Reco: You dumbass you don't have an ass!  
Crowd laughs really hard!  
Merlisa:(Moves eyes fast left and right as in scared/surprised)  
Merlisa: please do not put me back in that suitcase!  
Jeff: Why?  
Merlisa: He has gas!

Crowd laughs again.  
Reco: HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!  
Jeff: So if you been in my suitcase how did you get through sercurity at the airport?  
Merlisa: Oh that's easy. I open the case and go "Hello. I'm Amy Winehouse!  
Crowd laughs again.  
Merlisa: I told a joke. Okay here's another! Two jews walk in a bar....  
jeff: more.  
Merlisa: What you don't like jews in your bar? You racist bastard!  
Crowd laughs.  
Merlisa: What do you want me to do?Knock knock jokes.  
Jeff: Okay go ahead.  
Merlisa: Okay. Knock knock.  
Jeff: Who's there?  
Merlisa: Me i kill you!  
Reco: Ha ha ha ha ha!  
Merlisa: You're wondering what happened to me right?

Jeff: Yeah.  
Merlisa: I took that faricing bastard with me!  
Jeff: Let's talk about what happened at christmas time?  
Merlisa: Okay let's get out guitar guy. GUITAR GUY!!!  
Guitar Guy: (Plays on the guitar).  
Merlisa: Oh listen to Backstage doing drugs hasn't he.  
Guitar guy smiles and walks over to Merlisa.  
Merlisa: Thanks for dressing like crap for my show!  
Crowd laughs and guitar guy looking mad!

Merlisa: okay let's here what you got guitar guy!  
Guitar guy: (Plays high pitched on the guitar)  
Merlisa:You racist bactard!  
Everyone laughs!  
Merlisa:Piss off back to your drugs!  
Jeff: Can we finish now. Your pissing me off!  
Merlisa: (Opens mouth wide to Jeff) You stole my line! Okay but I get o kick your balls or in pokemon world bollucks!  
Jeff: It's been Merlisa the girl palkia. Till next time see ya!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well what do you think? Jeff asked did merlisa and reco have fun in bed. What a pervet. Merlisa did like Reco. Reco was a dialga and Merlisa was a palkia! And they had fun in bed last night. HOW SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well see ya


	4. Chapter 4

Arceus: did everyone bring their homework?  
Class: yes sir?  
Arceus: Why haven't you Reco???  
Reco (dialga):I forgot...  
Arecus: Well I'm going to have to give you a detention..  
Reco: Ah Crap!!!!  
Arceus: Reco bad boy!!  
Reco: (giggles retardedly!!!)  
Merlisa: Reco what the fuck is wrong with you??  
Reco: It's funny right?  
Merlisa shows Reco an annoyed face.  
Reco: (whispers) shit1 I gotta make her laugh! (Pulls a funny face!)  
Merlisa: (giggles) Okay I'll give you that!!!  
Arceus: You two please stop!! I have a lesson to teach now wait outside NOW!!!!  
Reco and Merlisa:Okay  
As Reco and Merlisa head for the door, Groudon hit the back of Merlisa's head.  
Merlisa: WTF!!!  
Merlisa punches Groudon and he falls off his chair!  
Arceus: (Sighs) Stop you two!  
Merlisa looks at groudon  
Principel Darkrai floats in: What are you doing down, Groudon?  
Groudon looks at Merlisa who was cracking her knucles.  
Groudon: Fell over!!


	5. Chapter 5

Groudon: I didn't all over on purpose.  
Darkrai: Shut up, you , Reco and Merlisa in my office now...  
Groudon: Okay...  
Darkai: Merlisa, Reco!  
Reco/Merlisa:Okay.  
In the office...............  
Darkrai: Well...  
Groundon: They started it.  
Merlisa: You did!  
Reco: Groudon did!  
Darkrai: Hmmmmm. You 3 in detention ater school today at 3pm after ICT!!  
Reco, Merlisa and Groudon: CRAP!!!!!


End file.
